A New World Of Magic
by mydnyt-moon
Summary: StillUnder revision. It's not going in the right track. Another set of people who call themselves dragonians show up. Their world are hidden to witches and wizards like the wizarding world are hidden to muggles. because of one person, THEY FIND THEMSELVES
1. Letters and Gifts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything that's already been invented by JK Rowling. All that's mine are the original characters. Please read and review:D

Chapter 1: Letters and Gifts 

4 Privet Drive 12:05 am July 31, 1996

It was past midnight when Harry Potter put down his quill to look up at his clock to see that he had just turned fifteen five minutes ago. _'Great another year passes by and luckily I'm still alive.'_ Yawning, he put away his homework. Unlike any other boy his age, Harry Potter doesn't usually enjoy his birthday and summer holidays. Most of time he does his homework, but in the dead of night. One reason for this is because he is a wizard. And for the Dursleys, that is enough reason for them to be avoiding him at all cost.

He was about to turn in for the night when six owls swooped pass his open window, one of them is his very own Hedwig. Another is his best friend, Ron's owl, hovering around his head. He also recognized Hermes, Percy's owl. Although why Percy would send him something, Harry didn't know. Errol, he saw, was being supported by a Hogwarts' owl and another he doesn't recognize.

He snatched Ron's owl, Pig first before any collisions could happen and read his letter.

_Hi Harry,_

_  
Happy Birthday mate. How are the muggles treating you? I hope they're treating you right. I heard from mum that Dumbledore said you can stay with us until school starts . Isn't that great? I also heard from Hermione that she declined that offer to go to Bulgaria. Thank Goodness. Anyway I hope my present will help you a lot this year. It's pretty hard to find and I'm only lucky that Ginny found it when we went down to a nearby village. Hermione tells me she got assigned prefect. I'm prefect too can you believe it? My mom bought me new robes as congratulations. I'll see you soon Harry._

_  
Ron  
_  
Harry opened the parcel and took out a watch. From afar it looked ordinary enough, but if you look at it closely you can see that it also tells the phases of the moon and the alignment of the planets. It brought a smile on Harry's face when he placed it around his wrist. It was really thoughtful. His old watch got broken because of the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament last year which included a dip in the lake.

Next present was from Hermione. Being the bookworm that she is, Harry got a book. But it was no ordinary book. It was en titled "101 Useful Curses, Hexes, Charms and The Like". There was a letter in her neat writing on top of it.

_Dear Harry,_

_  
Happy birthday. I hope the book I sent you will be put to good use. I'm a prefect! Can you believe it? Even with all the rule breaking the last four years. By the way, Ron told me you can visit them in a week. Unfortunately we can only meet at Diagon Alley. My parents don't want me going anywhere this summer. I'll be at Diagon Alley on Aug. 25th. Ron said they'll be there with you too. See you then and don't let the muggles get you down._

_  
Hermione  
_  
Harry just shook his head knowing how much Hermione wanted that position. He took the parcel with a note attached left by Hermes.

_Harry,_

_  
Happy Birthday Harry. By using the best owl that we have "borrowed" from our esteemed brother, Percy, we have sent you this letter to announce that thanks to your generous donation you are now part of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as co-founder. And as you request we have decided to buy our brother dearest a new set of dress robes for Christmas. Do remember to put to good use what wonderful treasures we have sent to you._

_  
Co-founders of Weasley' Wizards Wheezes_

_Gred and Forge_

Harry put the parcel aside having no doubt about the "treasures" the twin sent. He opened the rest of his present receiving the usual assortments of pastries from Mrs. Weasley. A pure blessing because Dudley's still on his diet. From Sirius he got belt that could almost carry anything and a place to keep to his wand along a note saying that he's hiding out there as Snuffles. Remus also sent him a present. It was a medallion that used to belong to his father. The letter that came with it said the gift was to be given to him on his 15th birthday. In the meantime, Remus kept it for safekeeping until that day.

The medallion was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. It was a Phoenix that looks like it was about to fly on a shield made of white gold. Its edges were trimmed with pure gold as well. The Phoenix itself was made of silver and gold with diamond eyes. Harry placed it around his neck and felt a rush of power in him. It felt likr it was the finishing touches on a cake and he hid it underneath his shirt. For now, he doesn't feel like sharing his father's keepsake as if it was meant to be a secret that will be revealed when the time is right.

The last letter, as expected came from Hogwarts. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_  
Due to certain circumstances the number of prefects for levels 5th and above had been raised to three students from each year level. We are pleased to announce that you have been selected as one of the new prefects. We hope that you will perform your assigned duties admirably. The train leaves on Sept. 1st as usual. You are expected to occupy the prefect's compartment for the journey towards Hogwarts._

_  
Sincerely Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. The three of them actually got selected as the 5th year prefects. After all the rule bending they have done in the past. There's no need telling it.

"This is going to be one heck of a school year" He said to his owl as he manages to get sleep before his aunt starts the day by waking him up. He never noticed his slowly growing powers altering his physical stature to accommodate until later that day.

Knavier Palace 12:05 am July 31, 1996

In another world, right on top of our own, hidden by a very different brand of magic mostly considered legend by wizarding folks except to the more older and more prominent families, a different happening is taking place. In the world of Diamones, shielded from prying eyes of ordinary witches and wizards in the same way the wizarding world is hidden from the muggles.

The Duke of Knavier Hall didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he heard another of his daughter's stronger and usually more nearer prediction, he strode down to his daughter's room. With his long platinum hair, sharp features, and sapphire blue eyes no one can dare question his high status. He entered the room and his gaze went to her brother by the bedside holding his sister's hand to the healer fluttering about and to the bed where his only girl lay.

"It was a pretty strong one your highness. I can see she's already waking up because of it." The healer said as she checked for any energy drains.

"Thank you Gretchen" he told the lady. "Let's just wait for her to tell us what was revealed to her."

The Duke, Thomas Vernauche stood until the girl on the bed opened her eyes groggily.

"The Dementors." came out of her mouth. "I saw them, they will leave Azkaban soon. The wizarding kind will have dark times headed towards them." She then looked at her father as if she just remembered something and broke into a smile.

"What is it Laura?" her twin brother asked.

"The other part of my vision brother dearest." her eyes shifted to her father and back. "Laurence, father, the world of Diamones will soon have it's heir to the throne." Her brother and Father including the Healer can only widen their eyes in delight, their mouths parted and overall expression is one of contained joy.

The Duke wasted no time sending a messenger informing his Father. The king, that his daughter had seen the next in line to the throne, the prince of Diamones will soon return to his rightful place and family in their world.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express 

4 Privet Drive 3:00 August 6,1996

Harry Potter took his last glance of the people whom called themselves his family. Since his birthday, his hair had grown longer much to the annoyance of his Aunt Petunia. He grew almost as tall as Ron as well and had a fit build. Of course he assumed it was because of the work he has been doing and not by the newly acquired magic he had yet to discover. If anyone who new his dad when he was a teenager saw him, they would say he definitely looked so much more like him with the exception of his green eyes that seemed more intense that reminded everyone of his mother. And he is no longer the 'midget' that he used to be.

Taking no chances, Ron's dad borrowed a ministry car to provide transportation. The reason was becoming clear to Harry when he saw that Uncle Vernon had not yet forgotten the tongue incident last year. Climbing onto the passenger seat, Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief at the thought of not seeing the Dursleys again until next summer.

"So, how are you doing Harry?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Never better sir" he replied. "I'm glad to be staying with you this summer."

"That's no problem Harry, just feel free to be at home."

"Everyone has been anxious to see you again." He told Harry before making a left turn.

"Can't wait to get there too Mr. Weasley. I've missed all of you guys just as much"

Mr. Weasley maneuvered the car for a while. Getting ahead of traffic and a few places ordinary cars won't be able to get through and before he knew it He was there a the Burrow. Ron came running towards him as well as the twins as he unloaded his trunk, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley following closely behind.

"oopff" Ron collided with, whilst giving him a big hug. Needless to say, Ron had been working out during the past days as seen by his summer tan and lean muscular figure, matching the same build as Harry.

"Sorry about that. Just a bit exited" He apologized.

"That's alright. I miss you too."

"Harry, great to see you old chap..." as George clapped his back.

"... Welcome back to our humble home" Continued Fred.

"We have been busy this summer ..."

"... For everyone's well being"

"We have decided to ..."

"Harry, Good to see you again dear" before George could finish Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and gave him a motherly hug.

"Looks like we'll give you the good news later Harry" Fred said his face none to innocent. "We don't want others to know or let anything slip" At this the twins ran back to the Burrow.

"I don't know what got into those two, mate, but whatever it is it better be good" Ron Informed Harry.

"Oh hi Gin. How are you?" Harry saw Ginny just behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Summer's been fine Harry. Good to see again." Harry made a mental sigh, thankful that Ginny got over her crush on him.

"Hey, where's Percy? I don't see him anywhere." Harry had expected to see the young man upon his arrival.

''Oh, well I think it best to send him for a little trip just like Bill and Charlie before him. Nothing that big really. Well we best come along dears, into the house. Dinner's just about ready to be served." Mrs. Weasley was already herding them to the house and before everyone new it they filled to the brim and ready to turn in for the night.

In Ron's room where both of them are staying, the two boys tucked themselves in bed. After a while Fred and George sneaked into the room to tell Harry what they have been meaning to tell him since he arrived. They included telling the news to Ron as well. Both boys were grinning at the brilliant idea the twins came up with.

"That is brilliant guys"

"Of course brother dearest, we expect no less from ourselves" Fred did an elaborate bow and allowed George his turn to speak.

"We are not only helping cheer up the place but our well being also"

"What with all that came up, we'll be needing all the cheer we can get"

The boys continued talking for a while about things such as Quidditch, things to do and the tricks that was played before sleep started to take over them. Soon the twins retired to their room and the remaining boys were sent to slumber land the moment their head touched the pillows they're sleeping on. One last thought came to Harry's mind before sleeping ' things will hopefully look better this summer as it's looking too good to be true now' and finally let his mind rest.

Diamones Palace 8:30 Aug 7,1996

The four Dukes of the whole world of mystics and their King are holding a meeting about the vision one of their best channelers had made. The same vision that told of the peril of the wizarding world and the news of the throne's heir awakening that was made just a week ago by the Duke's daughter. They rejoiced at the prospect that their long lost heir and future king will be joining them soon and made quick decisions about helping the wizarding world.

A meeting was taking place in the grand council hall of the castle, its size and beauty, rivaling others. The King regent was sitting at the head of the table, the family coat of arms behind him. The platinum and gold phoenix with diamond eyes embedded on a silver shield with gold trimmings glistening at the fire light the fireplace was providing. The four men sat on either side of his highness, their own coat of arms behind them.

"Your Majesty, we are delighted to hear about your grandchild's powers already manifesting at his age, but how do we break the news to him?" The Duke of Grailas asked, short and to the point.

"I have to agree with Diamon there. Surly the child might be discomforted at our sudden revelation. Even Dumbledore, the good man that he is, might not even know that your son have ever been to his school." Stated a man with garnet colored hair, his amber eyes hinting concern and curiosity.

"Of that matter, Thomas and I already thought of it. No need to worry Theodore" The King replied. Even after his ruling his son's kingdom for a while because of his untimely death and waiting for the heir to awaken, King James looked to be at prime of his life, save for the few wrinkles on his regent face betraying his real age.

"If you say so your majesty." Theodore Pallamer, Duke of Pentagulo nodded at the king.

"Care to tell us this plan of yours Thomas?" Another man with reddish brown hair asked the remaining figure who yet has to say a word.

"Gladly Ensign, mighty Duke of Saffier" The man who looked like his father with his white gold hair, only younger replied with a slight amusement in his voice accompanying the mocking tone, never missing a chance to annoy his best friend.

"Go on, Oh beloved and well respected Duke of Knavier" the others only snickered at his comeback, knowing it would irritate the young man just as much.

"Since you asked so graciously my good man I will not hesitate to tell." He said, and then continued in a more authorative kind of voice which signaled to the others that he is talking business.

"We will be talking to Albus first about the prince being there, although we are not yet sure who he went as. When we find him, we familiarize ourselves to him as friends first then family once father can talk to Dumbledore about James. Of course, it would be best if we can tell him right away, but until then, we are to keep this private and within family members only because of purposes you know very well. He will know more about us when the time is right."

"That will prove quite hard as you don't know how James' other form had looked like when his powers manifested at the same time he transferred himself to Hogwarts with instructions not to be contacted. You don't even know what name he took up. Surly he would have also tried to cover up his child's inherited features replacing them with his present looks also to keep his family safe and suspicion free." Blue eyes mixed with concern as the duke of Pentagulo informed his friend.

"We know, and harder still because the 'other forms' our race acquires when we first get our mystic powers show are never alike, One reason why we never manage to find him even after Hogwarts. He did manage to send us updates though, telling of his wedding and first born." The man took a deep breath and continued his explanation. "We found out he died thanks to mother's talents as a channeler but we still never found out how. If only he had asked us for help. At least he managed to have a watcher stone for his son made and sent to the palace."

"Don't worry, sooner or later his powers will show and his trail will be left uncover. Hopefully we can locate him before that happens. I don't know what will happen if they find out the next king of Diamones is at Hogwarts. And while the Taorent's school delegates are there for the visiting program, we can also learn his reasons why he did not come to us the moment war had begun." The Duke of Grailas assured his friend.

"Excellent idea Diamon. Father?" The young man inquired.

"Yes I suggest you give that work to Nicholas. He is masquerading as one of the teachers after all." His father answered.

"Now, this part of the meeting is over. The next is the Dementors." The king saw their faces fell clearly not intent on discussing the subject but obliged to as much as himself. "A week ago they left their post in Azkaban leaving numerous criminals ready to join Voldemort as soon as they can escape. To be short on this topic, I have contacts in the English ministry telling me their minister is still disbelieving on the topic of Voldemort. You are to ward you divisions with extra protections and I am having Hogwarts extra protected. These matters lead us to young Harry Potter, One of the primary reasons that Hogwarts' protection is increased. Although I haven't met the boy myself, I heard from Albus of his nature and decided it is to be kept secret that we are also involved in his protection." He looked around before continuing, "Are we all clear on this?" The four Dukes nodded their heads in assurance. "Good. Thomas, you may now tell them about the school exchange program."

After the briefing of the exchange programs, the men went back to their homes to rest after the long meeting while Thomas stayed behind in the palace finishing some documents that were sent to him from a source in the wizarding world before turning in for the night apparating to his home getting his sleep. Resting himself for another busy day tomorrow what with all the disturbances going on in the wizarding world as well as the possibility of their world to be included in the warfare.

Hogwarts' Express, 12:30 Sept. 1st

"That was a nice a lunch" said a full to bursting Ron. They were in one of the compartments especially reserved for the prefects.

"I couldn't agree with you more my good friend" added a just as full Harry.

"Don't you think so Hermione?"

"Does it really matter?" She said while taking in the discarded wrappers and packaging around their compartment. As of this moment, the three friends are journeying towards Hogwarts for their fifth year of learning. Ron and Harry, after a satisfying lunch on the train, went to talk about their favorite topic- Quidditch. While their other friend and more times than not tutor, immersed herself in reading the new books assigned to them this year intent on getting a head start.

Some time after their lunch, the compartment door opened to reveal none other than Malfoy and his two thugs. The space surrounding the room was charged with suppressed animosity.

"Well, well, well, how good to see you again Potter, still with the mudblood and the weasel I see. Did you have a nice summer? Who knows what could happen with the Dark Lord up and about." Harry tightened his grip on the arm rest of his chair. It was all he could do to prevent himself from hurting the arrogant prick.

"I think it's smart for you leave now if want a rerun of what happened last time you came by our compartment. Perhaps you liked the treatment." Ron was doing his best to stay put on his seat. It wasn't very easy to restrain yourself if your enemy decides to drop an insult or two making a perfect punching target, especially if said enemy target was right In front of you.

Malfoy was an arrogant prick but he's not stupid. While Crabbe and Goyle would have pulverized the trio he didn't want to get into trouble too soon. His father's less than comforting remarks when he got off the last train ride was too much of a reminder of how much his father dislikes Draco to be upped by Potter and his friends. Personally, he couldn't care less what the Gryffindor's were up to, but for the sake of the reputation his father set before him, plus years of animosity behind them, Draco did what was only routine for him. Deciding for the best and opting to have his face in a desirable condition, he leaves their presence signaling his bookends to follow.

As soon as they left, the atmosphere returned to normal. The remainder of the trip was spent with friends coming over and chatting with them about various topics from school to sports. Before anyone knew it, Hogwarts could be seen on the horizon.


End file.
